


Moments of a strange relationship

by reremake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, maybe it won't, maybe it'll be sad, to friends, to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reremake/pseuds/reremake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost a hundred years since her unification with her brother and it's been less then ten since he was officially dissolved. The two who are no longer complete nations struggle to accept what they aren't anymore. Finding each other as company time after time again. Starting in a film lit room away from their bosses, thus the beginning of their encounters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. dim lit room

Ships: FemRomanoxPrussia

GermanyxItaly

I might give hints of other ships but for now these two are the main ones.

It was a dim lit room, they left the main room long ago. Having their own personal party between themselves. The musky scent of cigarettes filled the room and her nostrils. She wouldn't admit out loud that being with the albino man was enjoyable or at least more enjoyable than the boring topics outside. She couldn't care for becoming as great as her grandfather, it was a long abandoned dream. Beer bottles littered the tiny table in front as the man in front of her got wasted. Not that she was any better off. Wine and other beverages filled her that evening.

"Soooo Roma" She tolerated his tone for now, whether it was become she enjoyed his company or the alcohol she didn't know. "How long have you been dying?" He asked a sudden question as he was staring nonchalantly into the dim light bulb above them. That question only brought a scowl, she got over dying a long time ago. But it was blunt and straightforward, not unlike his usual personality.

"Longer than you. But I must be a shitter actor than I thought if people like you caught on" It came out as a complaint and the answer was accompanied by another sip of wine. The long the two had to wait for the meeting to end correlated with their intoxication. They lost track of time but it must have been hours if they were asking each other this.

"Give yourself more credit kid. Not everybody can go through a rebellious wild stage while half dead. Heck, I think you're the first. How does it feel to have the time of your life in the roaring twenties when you were supposed to be dead?" Prussia cocked his head forward with glee. Howling with laughter at his own comment, enjoying his shitty pun about being half dead. Romano clearly was having none of it since she reached forward to light another cigarette. " But hey, don't tell me you've given up already. Didn't you see our two bosses walking in to talk to each other. Talking bout how they're going to make us great again. How they're going to help each other beat back those countries in revenge for the Great War." There was another ripple of laughter that came from Prussia. She even cracked a smile at his jab. "Remember the last big wig who said something like that? Who was he? Oh yeah, Nips from Franny's place. Yeah fuck that guy. Imagine if in twenty years we're going to be saying fuck Hitler." He slammed the bottle down adding it to the empty pile aside.

"With his mustache? I'll be surprised if anybody says they're going to fuck him." Laughter came easy at this time. It was late, and they were bored but intoxicated. She let her mind roam free and didn't think much over things. She assumed Prussia felt the same. Romano assumed that's why topics ranged and changed easily.

"Man. Why weren't you this much as a riot when you were younger? I wouldn't have minded getting a piece of Mediterranean territory myself when you were up for grabs then. But seriously what makes people bring in the guy who always screams they're going to make so and so great again. It's not working. At least not when I need it to. But damn push us back a couple hundreds of years and I would've ate that shit up. Back then they held their words or died trying. Well we did get a couple shitty hands though." Prussia had started to ramble again, it was a tendency all nations held. Romano took another swing of wine, abandoning the glass and going for the bottle. For a second she zoned out and just stared at him, not paying attention to a thing he said. "But hell, the rush we got when a guy held his words. Damn, it was amazing. They-"

"Die afterwards" She cut him off putting his long winded tangent to an end. Smirking as she did it.

"Wow kid. I just realized you're still a downer. With all your talk about saddest, and dying, I wonder how you haven't kicked the bucket. Tell me kid, how long have you been holding on? Since 1861?" Prussia took slight offense to her taking off his rose tinted shades. His comment was snide and like an arrow. Shooting straight, and not dancing around or being subtle.

"Wow kid. I just realized you're still a downer. With all your talk about sadness, and dying, I wonder how you haven't kicked the bucket. Tell me kid, how long have you been holding on? Since 1861?" Prussia took slight offense to her taking off his rose tinted shades. His comment was snide and like an arrow. Shooting straight, and not dancing around or being subtle.

"Yeah, that makes me you're senior in pushing daisies. So don't call me kid." She leaned across the table whispering it in his ear. They both knew the real reason for going into this room alone. She was just the first one to reach for it. He too leaned forward, tugging through her hair as he combed through it, by now she was on top of him.

"I was beginning to think you misunderstood me. With all this friendly talk and not a single nod to wanting anything." He pressed her body close and spoke between fierce kisses.

"I was beginning to feel the same." Her mind wandered to whether or not they locked the door, but his touching made her ignore that thought. "Show me if you're as good as you bragged since the 1700s." She joked as she removed her top. The years had been kind to her, her breast has fully matured and her face along with it. Her limbs were no longer lanky, but elegant and graceful.

"Will do, honey"

Thus began their odd relationship.

Please please please review my fic. I'll accept constructive criticism compliments or anything. Giving reviews also tends to inspire me more.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes she woke up and she couldn't feel her hands, other times she couldn't see. When it first began it scared the hell out of her. Two things ran through her mind when she first started experiencing it. Oh God, someone is invading and killing my people and the other more horrifying one. The thought that she doesn't want to die, the selfish voice nagging her in the back of her head that uniting was a mistake. That being alive was better than six feet under. That the bed her brother and her shared wasn't and isn't worth it. Of course she would quickly dismiss those thoughts before getting out of bed.

Thankfully today wasn't one of those days. She felt it in her bones that today was going to be another calm one. Morning's rays broke through the curtains and for the first time in a long time, she felt the need to get up.

The spot besides her was still empty, which meant her brother was still off somewhere. Probably with that potato asshole, that bastard is taking away precious sibling bonding before complete unification. Though he wasn't that bad, ignoring the brain damage France caused him. A while back France almost killed the boy, but he lived in exchange for all his memories. Her brother, well her brother had cried for weeks even miles away they were still essentially the same person. Before she knew that boy had lost all memories she knew that her brother was in pain. She knew he anger was petty and mostly unwarranted but those raw emotions she felt from her brother at the time meant she couldn't forgive France or Germany for a while.

"Aww, dammit. I guess you draping over that hulkish blond 24/7 is revenge for me never being home in the twenties" She complained as she rose out of bed, morning bright rays penetrated through their thin curtains. "Mm, I guess I should get to making breakfast, coffee would be nice." She threw simple clothing since she didn't plan on going out today. She only planned on staying home like a shut-in.

While walking downstairs she took her time to admire their small house. It wasn't like their "main" home by the capital. This one was dainty, small and like a doll house compared to the mansion at Rome. Compared to the mansion in Rome the garden was also bigger. In the countryside like here they had more room for gardening. In the garden she grew many plants ranging from her favorite tomatoes to herbs like basil, cilantro, pesto and others. She often found that her best use for her time was tending to the garden, plants never talked back, judged or expected anything.

She started brewing some coffee in the kitchen before settling down on a chair and reading old poems and books from long ago. They've aged and even she can't even remember the writer who died ages ago. Edges of the books were worn out but the words were still crisp and always seemed new to her. Certain pages were dog-eared and as she read it she remembered why. Before long she could tell her coffee was done.

When she reached to drink the coffee, the mug slipped from where her hand once was. It shattered into a million pieces and the hot beverage stained the floor. She shrieked when she realized what had happened, and the selfish thoughts and uneasy feelings came back.

* * *

He woke up to elegant notes of a piano and Gilbird chirping in his ear. For the first time in a while he didn't get up right away. He laid there in the warmth of his bed listening to the crescendo and decrescendo or Austria's piano. He could hear it from his room and could vaguely remember the old song. It was one of those old elegant songs played in a ballroom from ages ago. He could remember dancing to it with one of his noble ladies, back when the waltz was new and he was praised.

"Dammit, I'm letting those thoughts get to me" He complained as he yawned, getting out of bed. Every since the Great war Germany and him moved into Austria's home. Austria's house was older and still held, the fact that it was directly connected to government offices meant that he could sell it because times were tough. Or that selling his house wouldn't benefit anybody. Germany was left neck deep in debt and reparations cost, usually the only thing a country was left neck deep in was paperwork. Ever since they moved in he woke up to piano notes and most of the times yelling. Granted most of the yelling came from his brother and that meant that even if they were able to keep their old house he would still wake up to it.

Getting out of bed he could see newly taken photos framed on his drawers. One with Austria, Germany and him, they were all dressed in a casual outwear. He smiled remembering that time, they all goofed off for the first time in a while at the carnival, even when they were all in debt. When they all had the cold and shivers that came with it. But netherless that time was fun, they rode multiple rides like they were children and nations. Next to it was the a picture of the italian twins, somehow both of them were smiling together in it. Romano was in a summer dress, with ruffles in the end, her hair was held up and an old necklace that she's owned since her grandfather's time adorned her neck. Italy, which was on the left to her, they were holding each others hand and he was in simple dress clothing. Flashing the same smile as always.

After dressing himself he walked down the hallway to meet up with his friends and family. Halfway through it he saw Hungary in the distance, she still decided to stay with Austria. Saying that even if their countries weren't together she still loved Austria. Those were things that politics and wars couldn't change, those were also the things that made loving so hard. How could you love something they'll die, possibly from your hands or your best friends. That's probably why France, Spain and him were so close back then. One day they'll stab each other and the next they'll be drinking together, but they agreed that times were to hectic and it's. But now he assumed they won't be doing that anymore. France was arming up and hasn't talked to him in years, Spain wasn't all up in arms but he hasn't heard from him in a while. He kept on walking lost in his own thoughts and lost sight of Hungary, but he was at the door already.

"Brother, you're up later than usual" Germany looked up at his older sibling and waved for him forward. His normally stiff face and racking cough that came from his debts were gone, for now Germany just smiled in front of his of his close family and friend. When he walked over to the seat Austria held out a letter towards him.

"Hm? What's this a letter declaring your love for me this early?" He joked, earning what he could tell if it was an excited look or jealous look from Hungary. She always had such weird taste about other people's business. "Or is it your private regions?" He continued as he took the letter. Looking at it he was surprised it came from France.

"You'll find that it's neither. It's one of your old vulgar friends, don't joke with me like that in front of your brother and my wife." Austria held his prudish look. His back was straight and he held his head up high like he was trying to balance something on his head. "So I'll talk to you like this when we're alone. I understand." Hungary looked at him and Austria, smiling.

"Sorry, I might approve of those types of relationships but he's mine. He's mine to dominate, to please and to tease. Find yourself somebody else" Hungary looked him in the eyes before she reached for a peck on the check from Austria. All while his brother blushed from looking, Germany has always been the type of person to keep affairs like that behind closed doors. Compared to Hungary's dominate personality, Germany came off as weak in the love front. Not the he wouldn't agree, his little brother as always kept things like that closeted. From his magazines to his activities.

"No peck on the check for me too?" he joked as he opened the letter.

"No" They both said at the same time.

"Man, I'm really feeling the love." He sarcastically said, smirking at his brother.

_Dear old friend,_

_I sent this to you asking if you would like to meet up again. Spain has also gotten a letter like this. It has been far too long since we enjoyed each others company with a wine glass in hand and nothing else attached. I thought it would be nice for us to see each other eye to eye, let us forget what my latest boss has done. If you cannot fund yourself place the tab on me. I long for us to gather once again, to talk like the good friend we still are. Don't you miss those nights when we met, nobody cared about a thing in the world, a glass of fine wine and food in our bellies. Laughter was only topic that filled the air, then maybe we would walk off with someone to love for the night. Please respond to this, Spain and I already plan to meet in Italy._

_Your old friend,_

_Francis_

It was short but still contained France's flowery language, he even signed in his human name. He couldn't help but be grateful for France's offer to fund him.

"What was in that letter?" His brother asked, Italy perked up, probably because he wanted to know what France said.

"The usual. France and Spain misses having the awesome, amazing me in their company. They miss me so much they're offering to pay me to bring the party to them." He donned a wide smug smile and started to walk off to write a response. "Of course who am I to deny them happiness. Anybody would miss me after being away from me so long. I need to bring the awesome back to the bad touch trio." He threw up in hand in an exaggerated manner crackling with laughter."

**Thanks for reading! As always reviews about the story or any comments about it can help. If you have any questions I'll answer it in the next chapter if you comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here are some things I meant to clarify in this chapter, some of it will be don in the notes.**

**1)These two often say things that they don't think of. As you can have seen or will seen Prussia is more cocky and bashful when speaking compared to when he's thinking. Same applies for Romano but she's more tsundere.**

**2)Hopefully I can clear a lot more up about how these two think in this chapter, since chapter 1 was them drunk and bored, but still had their personalities. And chapter two was build up to build up.**

Funny enough he was the last one to receive the invitation for meeting up but he was the first in Italy. They agreed to meet in a small town by the coast since all three of them had been to Rome or any other big tourist spot multitudes of times. France even joked in a call with him once that he didn't know why everybody wanted to see the Spanish steps. It wasn't even spanish. So here he was apparently hours ahead of France and Spain.

To pass time he decided to walk along the beach, wading through the water. He never got tired of the cold feeling between his toes and how his skin felt as his lifted his feet out of the water. He let his mind drift, letting nostalgia take hold. This day was like the first time Germany woke up in a while. For days he tethered at the edge of life and death. His fingers at times would disappear and reappear. When he woke up he had not memories but he was happy none the less. His younger brother had woken up and in his mind was a blessing from whatever God was above us. Ever since then he always loved days with clear a sky and slight breeze. It reminded him not to give and up, to keep on holding on. It was calming and he could easily put his mind at ease, or at least it was before he felt a cold, wet sensation at the back of his neck.

"Romano Italy, if the awesome me didn't recognize you, you've been flying" He joked as he turned around picking her up. Her hair was longer and reached the back of her shoulder blades. She was also much more casual, with shorts that almost reached her knees and a button up top. If he has seen someone like that a hundred years ago, or even fifty, she would be quite the scandal. But ignoring anything else Romano looked more beautiful than before, he could truly testify that she was no longer the brat he had seen eons ago.

"Okay, . Please spare me King Kong I am just a pure damsel" She moved her hand above her head, making a fanning motion. " Please , spare me. Please tell me why you're here?" He could hear her voice drop a bit when she asked, leaning closer to him. Truly since the years she left Spain she grew into quite the sensual woman. She made a movement towards the ground and when she landed she leaned close, whispering "It's alright, I understand that you don't have one" Before pushing him into the water. Goddamn he forgot that was a bitch sometimes. Looking up he saw wear a smug grin.

"Very funny kido, but" He reached for her ankle and yanked it up, causing her to fall backwards. "You've got to be better than that to out do the great Prussia!" He splashed water at her face as she sat up, soaked to the bone from the water. "I'm not going to by a little kid who thinks they're hot shit"

"Well you're the one who had a good ol' time with this kid, idiot"

"I am the definition of good time and I share the wealth, which is me, like our commie enemy next door to my place"

"But seriously why are you here? I don't need a northerner wasting my time." She had gotten up by now and held an inquisitive look before holding out her hand. He gladly took her offer at help.

"Oh dear I'm not wasting your time, I'm enriching in it"

"Just tell me why you're here, or are you deaf as well as dumb" If her words and glares were viable weapons she would've been a world power by began to walk ahead, presumably leading the way to her house. I guess she didn't mind his company as much as her words said she did. That didn't stun him much, everybody warms up to his Prussian charisma at one point or another.

"I'm just here to meet up with Spain and France, it's been awhile since we sat down and talked. You know they missed me so much they payed my ticket for the train. It's nice to know that when you've my level of amazingness people pay to have you near them" He then watched Romano's face drop into a deeper scowl.

"Those guys, there's a reason they payed for you. They know I live here, they're probably planning on raiding my wine and using my house as an inn. Get out, get out, get out of here and take your friends with you." Romano started to clench her fist and grumbled. Turning around her hair did a mini-flip and he found her striking in the light. He could always be reminded about how beautiful she was, even if her personality isn't as good.

He walked up to her wrapping his arms around her waist, spinning her around and giving her a peck of her forehead.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He felt a pressure on his shoulder and a pushing sensation against his ribs. "You can't-" He put her down before nuzzling her neck, and interrupting her.

"I can. You enjoyed it last time and you're enjoying it now. So the two of of us should make a deal. If you help your generous big brothers help, I'll give you some Prussian lovin-" He couldn't complete his sentence before he slap felt a hard slap.

* * *

How could he say that. With that egotistical smile and those smirks, Prussia couldn't go at least one second without talking about how amazing he was. She tolerated and bantered with him until he said that to her, like his dick could magically bind and control her actions.

"How dare you say that to me." Prussia was standing straight staring at her blankly, would probably be wondering what he said wrong if he even cared for anybody but himself. "I am not some 1700s wench who thinks that you're going to take me as your lady. I will not swoon over you like the whores you've paid. That was a one night stand, I'm not in love with you so don't get cocky and act like that" She continued, she naturally disliked the way he acted.

Death was on his door steps and he acted like he'll be fine, or maybe she was jealous. That he's just started being prodded down death's ally way while she is about to attend her own funeral. He wasn't panicking at all and probably thought he'll get get better. He might even get better, after all he has always been strong. In comparison to her, who has been marked for death since birth. Then there was other reasons, he lorded over her like she was his women. She was Italy, she prided herself in belonging to no one but herself now. After hundreds of years of being held back even by humans in a street because of her sex she was sick of it. Him saying that reminded her of the years she would be gawked at for buying food without a man's company.

"You're quite the hypocrite, didn't you just make a joke about a good ol' time earlier. I thought you enjoyed my company."

"You're right I enjoy your company, I'll admit to that. But it doesn't mean I love your personality. It's obnoxious. And there's a difference between making a joke and being serious. You were serious about us, and acting like sex with you should be a privilege. So don't ever talk to me like that again" She was a proud woman and will always be one. That trait stuck with her no matter what and was the cause for many arguments. Hundreds of years later she acknowledged how her spite and quick, hot, and fiery temper got her in trouble. How desperate she was to find something to pride herself in, what else is a colony suppose to do. Serving under another was never their nature.

"I understand" Prussia backed off, almost whispering it. "You're not just bark and no bite anymore, I like that" He smiled back at her and her turned into a crimson color. "You're I lost my manners to say such a thing to my best friends' lil sis" He reached out his hand for a handshake and she slowly responded. Prussia then sent her a smile and they shared a look of understanding. "Soooo Roma. I've got time to kill, why don't you show me around. There seems to be a carnival and circus in town." There it was again, that weird personality of his. Was he really that unafraid of death?

"Fine, Potato bastard. Let me show you what a real festival is like" So she grabbed the man's hand and decided to put what happened behind her. Dragging him to the carnival.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this, but I have a couple of things to talk to you guys about. In this chapter it explores the feelings and relationships of Romano and Prussia and like most relationships involving two people who barely interact it's slow. They only understand the surface of each other. We get to see how they feel about each other right now, which I'm sure most of you guys can tell what it is.**

_ **Another important thing is that while writing this I feel as if i struggle to grasp them correctly and properly make them in character to canon and their situation. Please do me a large favor and write a review, message or something telling me if you feel like I'm writing them correctly or if there can be any improvements.** _

_ **Thank you for writing my author's note.** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go again. Lets see if you can stop all the little nods to the series I sprinkled throughout this chapter. This chapter is also a lot more lighthearted.**

**This is kinda a problem I have with Romano in lots of fan fictions. Whenever he curses it's going to be a mix up of bastard in some form. You would think that he would have a wider cuss vocabulary. Funny enough my favorite fan fictions that I feel characterize him well doesn't have him say bastard like a broken record.**

* * *

 

Romano had given him a mask that covered half of his face and was made out of leather. With a drooping forehead, low bulging eyebrows, and a long nose that curved up and made a hook shape. It was disgusting.

"I swear to God, Romano. No other country but you two do this at a carnival." He complained, the hanging nose got in his way he turned. "And why is mine so ugly? Yours' is tiny compared to the monstrosity covering my beautiful, amazing, awesome face."

"Well no other country is as amazing as ours. Second stop complaining about our masks. It's perfectly fine and fits us." Her mask was also a half mask but was decorated with jewels and colorful feathers. "Now then, which one looks the best?" She had dragged him over to a food stall. Most of the pastries were hot to touch, which was something he wanted since it was starting to get cold out. He looked at the cream puff and coffee with longing and felt his stomach grumble.

"I want the cream puffs and a coffee." He pointed at it and she paid for him. She handed him his snacks. He started walking her away from the festivities, seeing all the people frolick around without a care in the world made him a bit sad. Not that he wanted them to be mopey and depressed, it's just the thought of never having citizens to be happy or to be anything gave him a somber feeling. That feeling was soon alleviated when he felt a sensation on his elbow, Romano had He guided her over and rail and took his mask off taking a seat. on the top rail. She gave him a questioning look, as if to say, what are you a child.

"Why are you so quiet?" She said as she sat down. He didn't seem to know why either, he didn't feel the need for a conversation. He just felt like he was calm, and didn't need to speak. But they feeling definitely wasn't because of Romano, her fiery personality would usually keep him talking.

"No reason. Just didn't feel like talking, but if you want a conversation, I have a question" He held onto the top rail of the bench, careful not to lean too far back.

"Aren't the fancy masks and carnivals more of a venetian thing?" He leaned forward closer to her face.

"Eh, yeah, but that four-eyed douche banned having fun. Veni was heartbroken after he did banned it back in 1797, but it's been making a comeback recently. Nothing like it use to be, now it's mainly small celebrations. But fuck it, a party is a party." She looked back up at him and he realized they were in a awkward position. Him with a large cream puff in the size of a stick in his mouth, a cup of coffee in one hand and his other hand gripping the top rail. Well when he thought about it he was the odd one.

"Of course he would ban fun. Was your family festivals outshining his piano concert held in every corner of the world? I swear, one day someone is going to crash on a deserted island and they'll see his fancy ass playing mozart. I don't know how but he manages to carry that thing everywhere. It's almost as bad as Spain and his axe, where do they put it?" He downed the rest of the coffee and felt the warmth spread throughout his body quickly.

"Honestly, I've lived with him for most of my life and I still don't know how or where that jackass keeps it."

"Sometimes I just don't feel safe with him being able to hide that huge ass weapon. It's like fuck man, if you can hide and carry a weapon bigger than your body who else can?" He managed to get a small giggle from her and he couldn't help but blush. He looked up to prevent her from seeing it. Ever since they first met in a long time over a year ago he couldn't get her out of his head for a while. For a long time he tried to convince himself they he was only sexual attracted to her. That it wasn't her personality but her looks, but she stayed in the back of his head, as if nagging him. When he finally did convince himself, they met again by some coincidence, and here she was. But this isn't love, it's only attraction, it'll go away eventually, right?

* * *

She was looking down and was happy that Prussia was looking up, she hoped that he wouldn't see her light blush. She didn't know what was wrong with her, one second she was at his throat, the next her heart couldn't stop beating rapidly and she couldn't help but be happy. She has never felt this way about the man beside her or any man before. At least with other she could understand her feelings. With Spain, maybe once she felt attraction but now she realized he was a close, and reliable big brother. With France she liked to mask her affections with crude words but they were like family. If Spain was her brother then France would be her cousin. Netherlands, he was like a distant friend, they were close enough to enjoy each others company when in a crowd, but not enough to actively seek out each other. For Belgium, she too felt attraction for, but that was a long time ago and now she's like a dependable older sister. Unlike her brother she does seek out Bella's affection and company once in awhile. She shook her head and decided that getting up and going around to attractions and games would keep her mind off Prussia.

"Put your mask back on. We're going to party" She said it suddenly, and grabbed his hand dragging him back to the carnival's center. "We have a choice between all these games, I'll let you pick."

The two played games and walked around the carnival, picking games ranging from targeting to luck. They went on for about an hour winning prizes for each other before they heard a familiar voice.

"Oooooiiiiii Gil! What are you doing with Roma?" Spain bellowed and she felt herself being lifted up.

"Hey let go. Put me down!" She struggled a bit before Spain put her down. In the corner of her eye she could see France.

France looked at Prussia mask then her, after that he started to laugh.

"I'm assuming you picked out his mask" France smirked at the two of them. She smirked back, the mask she had picked for Prussia represented the fool in many plays.

"Of course I did. But what are you two doing here? Asking Prussia to meet up with you guys here, you and Spain both know I live here."

"We just wanted to have fun and the fact that you live here is a bonus, chère" He winked at her and grinned.

"Flattery won't pay for room and board"

"What a cold little sister we have. Spain please reason with her." He had nudged Spain. When she looked over at Spain she couldn't tell what type of expression he had. His expression was something that she's never seen before. It seemed to be a mix of confusion, or anger. Maybe disbelief? But that expression had quickly disappeared and was replaced by his normal relaxed face.

Now if only reasoning meant talking it out. Instead of grabbing her and coddling her until she agreed.

"I'm not a kid anymore, let go" Unfortunately he had a vice grip. "Fine I'll let you idiots stay over for the night" She had already planned on letting them stay over, but not this easily.

Once the sun went down they had finally decided to head over to her house. They had their fill of merrymaking and had half stumbled and half ran to her house.

"You two jerks can go to sleep in the room to the left, Prussia can slept on the couch"

"What? Why do I get the couch, aren't I the guest?" She had already started walking up the stair before stopping to respond.

"Yeah, but so are they…" She stopped for a second, not sure how to respond. A part of her wanted to invite him to her room, but that wouldn't do with Spain and France here. There was also the part that said inviting him up there would only confuse her feelings further."And you're only one person so the couch will do fine." She continued to step up. "I'll leave you stupid trio of reckless bastards downstairs so you won't wake me up, but if you break something." She stopped thinking of want empty threat she could tell them before leaving. "I'll break you in half"

* * *

"There's been talk of another fight occurring between us again, your boss has been hostile lately. And your new found friend, Japan, he recently declared war on China. Plus his recent growth, the great depression didn't seem to hit him as bad as other." It seemed like France didn't just want to talk about the good old days. He probably wanted to muse about things to come.

"Really, the great depression hit anyone better softer than my brother and I. Hell, out of everybody in this house Spain has it the best out of all of us." His arm made a motion to his friend.

"True, but don't act like I have it any better than…" There was a pause and he realized his old friend had stopped for his sake. Out of three he had it the worst, the depression hit the hardest and he didn't even have a country to claim his own. "Better than everybody else. I'm in a civil war right now and you and Italy's government isn't helping the problem at all. But let's not end tonight in a bad tone, let's continue to have fun" He had a cheerful smile and raised his glass. "To the future"

France and him raised their glass accordingly.

"To the future" They both said together.

After that the conversation shifted to gossiping about fellow nations.

"Oi Prussia! I heard little Germany got it on with Italy. Is it true?" Spain seemed to shift the conversation from how much America must hate stocks to his brother.

"Aye, even if he lost all his memories because of France nothing seems to have stopped those two lovebirds. My brother's suave greatness in picking lovers is almost as great as mine" Nothing really seemed to have changed between how those two interacted. Germany, obviously didn't remember Italy, but still held the love he felt from the past. Italy, however, might have had an inkling of whom Germany was, but the love he felt wasn't fueled by the past. He had to warm up to Germany first and he started to fall in love with him. "Of course they try to hide it, but nothing can be hidden from an older sibling."

"Isn't that what every older sibling says?"

"Every other older sibling said it because it's true. Besides you don't have any siblings so you wouldn't know."

"I'm the younger sibling and I'm pretty sure my brother doesn't know everything"

"Bah, you two don't live in the same house. It doesn't count"

"Oho, is Prussia being backed into a corner?"

"Shut it Franny pants, isn't time to go to sleep" Prussia threw a small pillow at him and watched it hit him square in the face.

"I guess you're right, it's time for my beauty sleep, goodnight my pals." France walked off into a room, bowing before he left.

"Well, I guess I'll retire now. Get some rest." He watched Spain walk to his room, wondering why his old friend acted so strangely that night and quiet.

* * *

There are thing you expect and things you don't expect. Waking up to see someone who you consider to be your best friend covering you mouth and nose trying to suffocate you qualifies for the latter.

Well, he guessed he had his answer to why Spain was quiet, he was probably planning how he would wake up him up. His lungs were starting to burn up and he started jerking around, alarming Spain that he was awake. Instead of Spain's hand coming off his mouth he could feel Spain's fingers move from his nostrils, allowing him to breath, but now he was in a headlock.

"Don't shout or else. I'm removing my hand from your mouth." He said in a tone Prussia hadn't heard in years. He moved his hand away, freeing Prussia's mouth.

"Well there's my answer to why you were so quiet. Thank friend, I love being woken up in a headlock and threatened. Really makes me feel welcomed." He decided everything that would come out of his mouth next would be snark or sarcasm.

"I going straight to the subject here. What were you doing with Romano?" There Prussia realized that Spain and Romano's relationship was more akin to overprotective dad and daughter.

"You invited me to the town she lived in. Most likely we were going to see each other, and we did. Nothing is going on and I'm not doing her." His face froze for a second and he hoped in the darkness Spain couldn't tell. He meant to say that I'm not doing anything with her, but the truth came out. Or at least the partial truth, because it happened once and it was over a year ago.

"So you're not interested in her? Because from where we were looking at it looked like a date. You two seem to get along swimmingly." If he wasn't sweating bullets he was now and he felt the arm on his neck get tighter as if daring him to day something other than no.

"No am I not interested. We just ran into each other, what do you expect us to do? See each other and not talk. Can I go back to sleep without worrying about you hurting me?" He wanted to end it as soon as possible, he slipped up once and he didn't want to mess up again.

"Hmm, Prussia, you seem eager to get away"

"Anyone held in this grip would want to get away. Listen I'm not interested in her, now go back to sleep" He felt Spain's grip relax and then let go.

"Alright, but you better not be lying. Don't mention this in the morning, and act like nothing happened." He heard Spain's footsteps as he walked away.

Prussia had a hard time going back to sleep that night.

**Hey guys thank for reading the chapter. Please comment or give kudos and give me feedback on how this story is going**


End file.
